


You Me and Ray makes Three

by MrsRidcully



Series: You me and Ray makes three [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex first time, Pining, Ray being adorable, Smut, drunken mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “Well we all know he can put it away when he chooses Nate, damn we all can it's how we deal with our problems, unhealthy marine coping skills 101”





	You Me and Ray makes Three

 

“How bad is he Nate?” Mikes voice floated out from the bedroom, Nate sighed staring at his phone,

 

“Well on the scale of one to 10, he is pretty fucked up Mike, he sounds like he’s had at least a bottle of Tequila” Nate signed 

 

“Well we all know he can put it away when he chooses Nate, damn we all can it's how we deal with our problems, unhealthy marine coping skills 101” 

 

Mike came out of the bedroom pulling on a pair of worn jeans and searching around the sofa for where Nate had thrown his shirt after he had ripped it off him when they got back from the paddle party.

 

“Where are you going, Mike?” 

 

“To get Ray, this shit has got to end now it's doing none of us any good” sighed Mike as he sat alongside Nate his hand going to grab Nates hand.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Mike quirked an expressive eyebrow a sad smile crossing his face “ Babe that man has been in love with you since the day we left Mathilda, hell I had myself believing you were going to finally see sense and hook up with Ray once you finally left the corps” 

 

“What , no Mike I love you and have done for so long I forgotten what it feels like not to be in love with you” Nates eyes shone and there was no mistaking his feelings towards the other man, but Mike was a perceptive man and knew that there was also feeling there for the unruly ex RTO.

 

“Babe look, since we shipped home and you both left the corps Ray has spent most of his time here , I have seen first hand when he looks at you and thinks no one is watching, I know those looks heck I am sure if you ask Brad he would say I was giving that same one through IOF” Mikes voice was calm no hint of jealousy or hurt 

 

Nate shook his head and laughed “That's what you saw, well I’ll tell you what I have seen is Ray following you around like a lost puppy, you did not see how freaked out he was when he thought you were getting deployed soon”

 

Mike slumped back on the sofa looking at Nate, his heart was fit to bursting with the love he felt for the other man “Well shit, you don’t think-” Mike shook his head wondering before he finished his sentence.

 

“Maybe Mike I think we need to have a heart to heart with Ray, but first let's get him home safe and sober him up”  

  
  


o0o

 

Pushing open the bar doors Rays painful rendition of I will always love you spilled out Mike winced and  rolled his eyes at Nate

 

“It's worse than we thought”

 

“Oh God he's standing on the bar singing, Mike get him down, Ray come on time to come home” Nate strode up to the bar giving the bartender and apologetic look, the young Bartender just smiled and nodded as if to say she understood.

 

Ray opened his bleary eyes and choked on the chorus he was about to sing “LT? Gunny What the fuck you doing here” 

 

Ray swayed precariously on the bar his foot slipping on the wet Bar luckily Mike was there to catch him before his head and floor met, hoisting rays legs up Mike held the drunken man in a bridal style hold 

 

Ray giggled drunkenly “My hero” 

 

Nate settled up Rays tab and they headed out to the car, Nate opened the back door of the car and Mike slid the drunken mess that was Ray into the seat

 

“Why do you guys always watch out for me, s'not worth it, you know,”  Ray slurred as Nate fiddled with the seat belt

 

“What's not worth it Ray,” Nate asked

 

Opening a bleary eyeentirelyRay hiccuped a soft sad moan “Me, s'not worth it, you don’t want me I just get in the way”

 

Mike shot Nate a meaningful look and Nate sighed “Ray you're worth it and Mike and I will always be watching out for you, whether you want us to or not” 

 

“Sorry” Ray slurred as his eyes slipped closed 

 

The drive home was quiet Nate occasionally peering into the back seat to check on Ray, stopped at a set of traffic lights close to home Ray's voice floated across the seats 

 

“Yous know I love you guys, not in a were marines and brothers way “ Ray hiccuped again “but in a total, I have had my gay awakening and am balls deep in loves with my LT and Gunny way” 

 

Mike's eyebrows rose in a vain attempt not to laugh “We know Ray, how about you can it till we get you home and sober you up” 

 

Ray pouted and tried to look sad but the effect was ruined by the constant hiccuping 

 

Nate turned and smiled at Mike “Ray we will talk when we get you home ok” 

 

“Kay” Ray mumbled as his eyes drifted shut.

 

o0o

 

The simple task of getting Ray from the car to the house turned out to be a bit of a mess, Ray once hauled out of the back seat announced that he was going to throw up and promptly did in the rosebed and his shoes and shirt 

 

“Why is there always carrots, I don’t remember eating those” Ray mumbled whilst Nate hauled him upright

 

“Come on sunshine lets get you inside,” Mike said as he helped Nate lead Ray to the front door

 

Looking over Rays head Nate sighed “We're going to have to get him out of these clothes there covered in vomit and I really don’t want that tracked through the house “

 

Mike was busy trying to keep Ray on his feet “This is worse than wrangling a bag of cats, Ray stand up, gonna get you out of those clothes then inside OK?”

 

They managed to get ray onto the covered porch screened from the street by the large hedge that grew around the yard.

 

“OK Ray lets get you out of these clothes and into a warm shower what do you say” Nate yanked on Rays t-shirt trying to avoid the vomit

 

As Nate started to pull the t-shirt over Rays head he swayed dangerously “Mike make sure you got a hold on him, don't need him going face first into the flower bed” Nate warned 

 

Mike stood behind Ray and placed steadying hands on his hips, Mikes larger hands almost dwarfing Rays narrow hips 

 

“Ohhh Gunny what strong  hands you have “ Ray giggled then hiccuped

 

“All the better to hold you with” Mike growled good-naturedly 

 

Nate who had gotten down to untie Rays trainers snorted a laugh “Your both ridiculous, lift your foot, Ray”

 

As Nate dragged off the first trainer and sock his fingers accidentally trailed under Ray's foot, the sudden squeals and giggles that erupted from Ray were one of the cutest things Nate had ever heard.

He would deny it too anyone but when he took the second shoe off he did the same thing just to hear the giggles again. Mike standing above him with an arm full of giggling Ray just snorted and tried to keep hold best he could.

 

Nate stood and ran a critical eye over Rays naked torso his myriad of dark tattoos standing out in stark contrast to the pale skin, hip bones and ribs showing too much 

 

“ You have lost more weight, I can see your ribs Ray you are getting too skinny” Poking the dark haired man for good measure 

 

“Don’t you skinny shame me LT, I am built like a greyhound long and lean” Ray tried to look coquettish but just managed to slip out of Mikes hold and drop to the floor

 

“Whoops I fall down”

 

“Mike grab him, let's see if a warm shower and a couple of cups of coffee help sober him up” Nate shook his head wondering how they had gotten into this predicament

 

“Old wives tale, coffee just gonna wake me up and get me hyper” answered Ray, who then made grabby hands to both men to help him up.

 

“You going to be able to walk Ray or is one of us going to have to carry you” Nate reasoned 

 

A huge grin crossed Rays face “Piggy Back ride” 

 

“Seriously Ray, your a grown ass man was not giving your drunk ass a piggy back ride” Mumbled Mike

 

Ray pushed his bottom lip out, deep brown eyes looking sad and forlorn hands reaching up for Mike “Please Gunny Bunny” 

 

Nate tilted his head and smirked at Mike who he knew would give in,

 

“ Got to admit he is adorable when he is like this, come on Gunny Bunny” Nate sniggered at the last words.leaning over and snagging the other man in a kiss.

 

Mike sighed breaking away from the kiss “How did I let my life get to this” 

 

Mike dropped down “Come on Person hop on “

 

“Yay Gunny ride” Ray laughed as Nate helped him onto Mikes back.

 

Ray rested his head against Mike's broad shoulder letting out a soft sigh “I'm sorry guys”

 

Nate placed a reassuring hand against Rays narrow back “Its OK Ray, we told you we got you, don't have to apologize, but when you're sober you have to talk to us OK” 

 

Nate could feel Ray relax his hand and smiled when he saw Ray press his nose against Mikes' neck 

 

“Mmm  Kay Lt”

o0o

  
  


Nate took on the job of keeping Ray from drowning in the shower whilst Mike went about making cocoa instead of coffee.

 

Once clean and in a borrowed pair of sweats and tee Ray was bundled up on the large sofa, the effects of the Tequila finally wearing off Ray became more aware of his surroundings and what he may or may not have said to the two other men.

 

He did not need the other two knowing the stupid shit his heart and head was doing to him, he had blurted out his big gay feelings for not one but both of them, Oh god he wanted the sofa to swallow him whole.

 

Rejection he could take his life had been full of those but to see both Mike and Nate look at him with pity and rejection he did not think he could take that.

 

Looking around he could see where Nate had put his wallet and keys when he had helped him strip out of his jeans and got him into the shower, his shoes he had a vague recollection of Nate taking them off on the porch. 

 

Nate had gone to find pillows and blankets and he could hear Mike fussing in the kitchen, maybe he could sneak out before the other two noticed.

 

Getting up from the sofa he looked over to the kitchen all clear, now get keys and wallet and get outta dodge before the other two came back.

 

“Sit your butt down Person right now” Nate commanded as he walked in.

 

Damn it he could never disobey when Nate used that tone of voice so Ray sat. 

 

Mike walked in holding two mugs filled with cocoa and one of them had marshmallows, Mike offered the marshmallow filled mug to Ray 

 

“You trying to do a runner on us Ray?” Mike gave Ray that patented Gunny look the one that no normal human could withstand.

 

“No just thought you guys had put up with enough of my shit tonight and it's really late and I should let you guys get to bed or something” Ray tried to sound nonchalant and ignore the way both Mike and Nate were looking at him.

 

Nate dropped down on one side of Ray “So how much of tonight's conversation do you remember?” 

 

Ray stared at his coco not daring to look at Nate in the eyes “Umm what do you mean” 

 

The couch dipped on the other side of Ray “ He means numbNuts when you declared your Big Gay love for Us to quote you “ Mike spoke from where he sat on the other side of Ray.

 

Ray spoke slowly “So Yeah I did say that , and you know I am totally cool that you guys don’t feel that way about me, You have each other and that is super cool and cute and I been trying not to feel like this cause its wrong” without his consent his eyes had started watering and then that had turned into a flood of tears and if that just did not top of the night, bawling about his stupid crush on both of them. He just wanted to die now thank you very much.

 

Nate leaned across the empty space and grabbed one of Ray's flailing hands “Hey calm down, and why is it wrong what you feel? Because we're men or ?”

 

“No fuck that shit not because of you being guys, I came to terms with that early no biggy” Ray snorted defensively 

 

“Then what Ray?” Mike spoke leaning against the armrest of the sofa, his eyes focused on Ray.

 

Ray could feel both of them looking at him and his cheeks felt like they were on fire “ I look at you and I know I want that, from both of you, and I feel bad and guilty cause anyone with half a brain can see how tits up in love you are with each other” 

 

Ray takes another deep breath and plunges in, may as well get it all out in the open then he can leave this house, hell leave the state

 

“Look I have been crushing on Nate forever we all know it but the more time I spent with both of you I kind of realised I had the same feelings for Mike” Ray was certain he was blushing so hard he was going to burst into flames.

 

Nate looked over  Rays head to Mike who nodded, “Ray would it help to know that your feelings are not wrong and there is a good to high chance that they would be reciprocated” 

 

Ray felt a flutter of hope in his chest unexpected hope the sort that made him feel a bit light headed “ Homes you got to speak in plain English here slightly dulled faculties remember”

 

Nate cocked his head and smiled “How drunk are you still Ray, just want to make sure this is all remembered in the morning “ Nate gave Mike a meaningful look

 

“Slightly buzzed but better than I was why?” 

 

Nate leant forward and gently brushed his lips against Ray’s not pressing just a soft caress,

Ray felt like he was going to swoon like some Move Starlet “ Holy Fuck, I just got kissed by the poster boy of wet dreams around the world,, dude you kissed me” Ray looked at Nate who just smiled softly.

 

“So was that OK Ray,” Nate asked softly 

 

“Dude that was more than OK” Ray stopped turning to Mike “Gunny you really OK with this, I mean I did admit to being kind of in love both of you” 

 

Ray started to feel nervous, feeling like he was going to shake out of his skin with the sudden bout of nerves and emotions that were flooding him.

 

Mike looked over at Nate who grinned “Think you need to show him its OK Mike”

 

Mike sat up from where he was sprawled on the sofa, Ray let out an unmanly squeak when he felt Mike pull him into his lap and press a soft kiss to his mouth.

 

Mike then pulled away using the hand that was not wrapped around Rays wait to beacon Nate closer, the other man obliging leaning in to share a kiss with Mike.

 

“I am more than OK with it Ray, but for your sake as much as ours were going to take this slow, things like this can be tricky and we don’t want any of us feeling pushed out or uncomfortable” Mike spoke

 

Ray found his body relaxing into the slow circles Mike was rubbing on his back and the soft touch of Nates hand on his hand.

 

“Mikes right, to make this work we have to be open and honest with each other but also we need to take this slow for you Ray” Nate kept rubbing soft circles with his thumb over Ray's hand.

 

Ray wiggled around a bit settling more comfortably in Mikes lap, he knew part of his should feel weird being held like this, hell being kissed by two guys should have had him freaking out a little bit  but right now he was buzzing with endorphins knowing that these two men who he had been pinning over actually felt the same for him.

 

“I am really glad I had my epiphany over you two, seriously even though I was shit faced when I said I loved you guys I meant it” Ray yawning as he spoke his body finally crashing after the alcohol and emotions of the day catching up to him.

 

Nate stood smiling down at the two men, “Come on it's late, you look about ready to drop Ray, time to sack out, we can talk in the morning” 

 

Ray pouted and snuggled a bit deeper into Mike’s hold, Nate leaned down and ruffled Rays hair

 

“come on Pearson, you can snuggle up when you in bed,” Nate laughed 

 

Ray could not help but waggle his eyebrows at the mention of bed causing both Nate and Mike to laugh

 

“Oh god, what have we signed up for, No Ray sleep, no fooling around till we have talked and your stone cold sober,” Nate said as he pulled Ray up wrapping an arm around Ray's waist and guiding him to the bedroom.

 

Ray could not help staring as Nate stipped down to his boxer briefs, finally let himself openly admire the other man long strong limbs and toned chest had Ray's pulse pick up a bit when he imagined all the things he wanted to do and have done by the other man.

 

Nate smirked when he saw Rays open admiration “You ok there Ray” 

 

“Homes you have no idea how hot you are, smart and sexy damn it “ Ray whined then looked down at his slim tattoo covered frame

 

Mike walked into the bedroom having turned out the lights in the rest of the house stripping down to his own boxers which elicited another whine from Ray, where Nate was long and lean toned muscle, Mike was solid and broad-chested Ray had visions of what it would be like to be pinned under them as they had there way with him. 

 

What would it be like to give up his cherry to these two men, Ray suddenly blushed realising he may have actually been verbalising what he was thinking.

 

Nate came around and guided Ray to the bed, pulling back the covers he pushed Ray to climb in as Nate followed, Mike Ray's on the other side. 

 

Ray found himself positioned between the two men, Nate laying on his side facing the centre of the bed a long arm thrown over Rays narrow chest his hand coming to rest on Mikes' chest. 

 

Ray felt surrounded and it felt amazing, he felt when Nate leaned over and kissed Mike goodnight and whispered I love you and felt the brush of Nate’s lips in his own hair, followed by Mikes.

 

Ray realised for the first time in maybe years he felt content, he felt safe and he felt wanted. Who knew how this thing would pan out but for now Ray was right where he wanted to be and he knew he was where the two men sleeping alongside him wanted him.

 

Smiling before he drifted off he thought of how Brad would react to this oh that was going to be priceless.   

 

o0o

  
  


Ray woke with his face pressed against Mikes' chest and a very warm Nate pressed to his back, he wiggled a bit trying to snuggle deeper into the shared warmth of the men, his wiggling caused Nate to groan behind him, 

 

“Ray “ a sleepy voice sounded behind him “You have to stop with the wiggling” 

 

Nate pushed his chest firmer into Rays back, his hand squeezing Rays hip “Go back to sleep Ray” 

 

Ray could feel Nates morning erection poking into his back, causing him a spike of arousal and a moment's panic he knew how he would deal with his own morning hard on , but with Nate and Mike this was virgin territory for Ray who then giggled into Mikes' chest when thinking about the aptness of the term.

 

Mike’s chest hair tickled Ray’s nose and from where he was laying he could just see a pert rosy nipple peeking out of the chest hair he was struck by the sudden urge to want to nibble on Mikes' chest, peering up from his spot resting on the other man's chest he could see Mike was still asleep.

 

Ray pushed back into Nate wiggling again, tempting fate and was soon rewarded by a low growl from the other man

 

“Ray,” Nate warned huskily his breath ghosting the back of Ray's neck, causing Ray to shiver and wiggle more against Nate.

 

“Ray stop tormenting Nate” Ray heard Mikes voice overhead

 

“Me, I am not the one who has his monster morning wood shoved into his back” Ray snarked back indignantly

 

“No, but you got yours poking into my hip, how the hell can you be this lucid after what you drank last night ?” Mike gripped even as his hand came up and started stroking Rays hair, 

 

Ray felt Nate shift behind him, his hand resting on Rays side as he lent up on an elbow and Kissed Mike heatedly

 

“Morning babe” Mike grinned into the Kiss 

 

Ray laying between them looked on a little enviously “What no morning love for Ray “ he pouted when the other two men laughed.

 

“Well, all your wiggling and such did wake us Ray” Nate spoke as a hand slid under Rays t-shirt, long fingers that could only belong to Nate stroked up his chest then tweaked a nipple firmly, and didn't that just go straight to Ray's cock.

 

Ray felt another hand on his hip this time to rub slowly up and down his hip, it had to be Mikes.

 

Strong blunt fingers skirted along the tops of his track pants ghosting over the skin that was exposed, while Nates hand was still doing unspeakably good things to his poor nipples.

 

His head was spinning between lust and awe that these two men actually want him as much as he wanted them, it wasn't just a sex thing for Ray, Nate and Mike were it in Rays mind they had been for a long time now , shit thoughts of Christmases and family gatherings the whole thing, but what if they did not want all of that with him, they had each other. 

 

“Ray you ok there, we can stop if your not comfortable” Nate pressed his lips to the top of Ray's head, Mike hand giving his hip a comforting squeeze.

 

“Shit no homes, its good, I mean losing my  cherry to you too has kind of been the top of my spank bank material, it's just “ Ray stopped embarrassed 

 

“The one time we want him to talk he shuts up” Mike grinned “Come on Ray spit it out” Mike coxed 

 

Ray got a handout and waved between the three of them “This is not just a sex thing for me, You guys are kind of like it for me, I want it all, all that stupid fluffy domestic shit” 

 

Mike sat up and lent against the headboard  smiling at both men, “Well I think we need to talk  before we go any further, to set that overactive mind of yours at ease “  

 

Ray nodded, feeling a little self-conscious by the way both men kept looking at each other and then him, “OK”

 

“Last night before we headed out to get you, Nate and I talked” Mike reach out and ran a fond hand down Nates cheek, “ I knew how you felt about him from the beginning and how Nate felt about you, at first I was surprised how it did not make me feel like Nate loved me any less and then the more time you were here I came to realise that somehow I had grown fond of your hick ass” 

 

Ray sniggered and ducked his head “Face it Gunny my hick ass is amazing” 

 

Mike winked at both of them “ You both have fine asses and they are more than distracting, but that is not the point,” Mike moved his pillow up the headboard so he was leaning against it then reached down and pulled Ray up so he was resting between his legs. Ray let out a small squeak at being manhandled so easily by the other man but at the same time found he loved the easy strength that Mike used

 

Nate moved up the bed so his head was resting on Mikes' shoulder and his hand was resting on Ray's belly alongside Mikes' fingers entwined, Ray had never felt so comfortable as he did right now.

Mike having both men settled against him continued to speak, his deep voice calming the knot of fear that Ray had inside of him.

 

“I think both Nate and I had thought to ourselves what it would mean for us to bring you into the relationship, I know it does not change how I feel about Nate he is the best thing in my life, but that does not mean you cannot be as well, I know that this with us could be really good but we're going to have to talk , no bottling shit up and going out and getting shit faced “ Mike pushed at Rays head gently

 

Nate pressed into both men and leaned in to kiss Mike, and then down to kiss Ray “I love you both and nothing is going to change how I feel, I just want this nothing more just this” 

 

Moving around the bed Nate managed to get himself kneeling between Ray and Mike's legs 

 

“I think Mike we need to show Ray just how much he is wanted don't you?” 

 

Ray shivered when he felt Mikes hands on his waist tighten “Always with the good Ideas Nate, how do you think we should show him”

 

Nate quirked an eyebrow “Well for starters the clothes have to go “

 

Ray shivered at the almost predatory look in Nates eyes “ Oh I am totally down with that “ Ray went to sit up to shuck his shirt but was beaten to it by Mike who with ninja skills had Rays shirt off and flung over the bed 

 

Ray let out a strangled gasp when he felt Mike start mouthing down his neck and a whimper when he felt teeth grazing his earlobe, he cried out when he felt Nates mouth start kissing a trail down the other side of his neck 

 

Nate tongued and sucked bruises along the path of Rays no Dice tattoo taking time to suck a monster hickey on his collarbone.

 

Mike was busy sucking another mark onto the skin between Rays neck and shoulder, Ray had never felt so owned and claimed before, tilting his head back he mouthed along the exposed side of Mikes neck mindful not to leave a mark, Mike was still serving after all mentally thinking of the places he could leave his own marks on both men's bodies.

 

Trailing one hand though Nates soft hair he again marvelled at his current position and thanked whatever gods existed when he felt Nate move lower licking a striped down his smooth belly. 

Mike continued his assault on Rays neck and shoulders while his hands started to toy and flick with Rays already erect nipples  letting out a guttural groan when Mike tweaked a nipple and Nate sucked hard on his hip bone 

 

It was simultaneously too much and not enough, Nates long nimble fingers hooked into the sweatpants Ray still had on, sitting up Nate gave a smirk and smoothly yanked both sweatpants and boxers down in one smooth move 

Ray blushed when he saw Nate staring at his freed erection, a smirk and a wink was all the warning Ray got before Nate lent down and ran his tongue along his straining cock, his eyes rolled back when he felt the warmth of Nate's mouth envelope him, the steady suction and moisture of Nate's mouth nearly sending him over the edge 

 

He watched with hazy eyes as one of Mikes' hands came up to cup Nates face then down to Rays groin, he fought the urge to buck up into Nate’s mouth when he felt a long finger stroke his sensitive balls, he lost the battle entirely  when that same finger spit slicked circled his virgin hole , no one had ever touched him there before and Nate's gentle soothing touches had him keening out loud 

 

Mike’s hand worked back and forth across Rays flat stomach rubbing soothing circles across taunt muscles at the same time drawing him into a deep kiss  Nates clever mouth and hands soon had Ray begging to come encouraged by Mikes soothing words 

 

Nate increased his assault taking Ray down deep the constrictions of Nate’s throat around him had Ray keening as he came, eyes closing his body shuddering through the aftershocks of his climax. 

 

Nate slowly moved up his body pressing kisses to Rays skin until he reached his mouth, taking Ray's mouth in a bruising kiss Ray realized he could taste himself and be amazed at how hot that was.

 

Groaning Ray watched as Mike and Nate then traded slow kisses and his breathing hitched as he watched Mikes' hands push Nates underwear down gazing down at Nates exposed cock Ray marvelled at how beautiful it looked to him. 

 

Hesitantly he reached out he wanted to touch to thank Nate for the most spectacular blowjob he ever had 

 

His hand glided over the smooth skin of Nates shaft, the soft silky  feel and the imposing length had him shuddering at the thought of it being inside him, Ray wanted to know what it tasted like and what it felt like to have the other man in his mouth and then he wanted to see how to make  Mike fall apart

 

Ray grinned emboldened by the soft looks the other men gave him “I want to try that “

 

Nate smiled down from where he was kneeling “You don’t have to “ 

 

“Fuck that I want to “

 

Mike laughed at him “Well sounds like you better let him Nate don’t want him pouting” 

 

Ray sat up and swatted Mikes' chest, then turning he pounced on Nate, sending the other man flat on his back “I cannot promise it will be a stellar first-time blowjob, but a guy has to learn” 

 

This time it was Ray who straddled Nate. Mike sprawled out alongside looking content watching both men.his hand drifting down to stroke himself as he watched them.

 

Ray kissed his way down Nates lean chest making sure to leave as many hickeys as they had given.

 

Ray, slowly he made his way to Nate’s groin enjoying the sounds the other man-made.

 

When he trailed his fingers down Nates length, the manly scent of Nate filled Rays noses and he found it was already making him hard again tentatively he licked at the head of Nates already weeping cock, the warm skin and sweat and salt not unpleasant to taste. 

 

He was  rewarded again by moans from both men as he continued his ministrations on Nate.

 

“You're doing good Ray, making Nate moan like that” Mike husked from where he was laying hand wrapped around his own straining length

 

Ray feeling cocky looked over at Mike “Hey no touching until I get to you,  wait your turn” 

 

“Bossy much “ Mike huffed but did as told making do with watching. 

 

Ray feeling satisfied turned back to Nate, he felt an overwhelming sense of love and security  from both men 

 

Bending to take Nate in his mouth he was surprised at how good it felt, the weight of Nate on his tongue and the taste of him in his mouth was one of the most erotic things Ray had ever felt. 

 

Trying to mimic what Nate did to him he had one brief moment where his gag reflex kicked in but soon he fell into a rhythm that had the desired effect on Nate 

 

“God Nate you both look amazing like this, who knew the best way to shut Ray up was this” Mike spoke 

 

Nate could only groan his agreement his hands petting Rays scruffy dark hair, Ray could feel Nate fighting not to thrust into Ray's mouth and Ray was thankful for that first time and all would do none of them any good to have Ray choking.

 

Ray used one hand to stroke at Nate while the other he traced Nates balls softly feeling them draw up when Nate was approaching his orgasm 

 

“Ray, Ray I’m going to come “ Nate panted out giving Ray warning but Ray wanted to taste Nate just as he had done to Ray and kept going until he felt Nate spill into his mouth.

 

The first warm spurt was a shock to Ray but he kept going until Nate was a boneless mess beneath him finding that he did not hate the bitter taste 

 

Nate hauled Ray up till they were face to face then kissed him slowly twinging his tongue with Rays 

 

“So that was good then” Ray smirked 

 

Nate grinned and nodded pressing another kiss to Rays lips “You have an undiscovered talent Ray, one which must was rewarded” 

 

They both heard the groan from the other side of the bed Mike laid still on his side his briefs tented by what looked like a painfully hard erection 

 

“I think Gunny needs some loving don’t you think” Ray husked feeling arousal coursing through him at the sight of Mike

 

“Oh I do what do you think we should do Ray” Nate smirked his Green eyes lit with mischief 

 

Ray laughed and tapped a finger against his lip pretending to think, “Well I am new to this so why don’t I follow your lead” 

 

Nate crawled across the messy bedlinen to where Mike waited amber eyes hooded in arousal his chest flushed with pink.

 

It was not long before Mike’s underwear joined the rest of theirs on the floor Mikes erection flushed red and swollen Ray appraised the other man's naked form.

 

Ray took a sharp breath when he looked at Mike’s flushed cock, he was not quite as long as Nate but he was thick, Ray felt a shudder when he thought of it pushing into him one day. 

 

Nate had straddled Mike both kissing each other like their life depended on it. Ray was struck dumb by how good they looked together.

 

Nate looked over at Ray and made grabby hands for Ray to come to them, and who was Ray to ignore a direct order.

 

Slipping alongside them he was drawn into the whirlwind of hands and mouths.

Ray's hand gliding down between Mike and Nate to find they were both hard and sliding against each other Nates long fingers wrapped around both. 

 

Ray spurred on by the gorgeous sounds both men made slid his hand around Nates while kissing both men in turns.

 

Mikes hips started to lift from the bed and he let out a particularly deep moan when Ray bent down and sucked on and exposed nipple moving down he mouthed and sucked until a bruise appeared.

 

Soon the two men alongside him let out muted shouts and Rays hand that was still wrapped around both men felt wet with there combined come.

 

“Holy fuck that was hot, you two must look amazing when you fuck” Ray suddenly blushed when he realised what he said 

 

Mike snorted and ran a fond hand down Rays side “I am not as young as you two give a couple of hours and you can see for yourself” 

 

Nate collapsed on top of Mike a hand reaching out to draw Ray against them  “I love you guys” he sighed happily 

 

“Ditto,” Mike and Ray both said in unison grinning. 

 

Blanket pulled up against the early morning chill all three soon fell back asleep Ray’s mind finally quiet for the first time since he had come home.

  
  



End file.
